In order to cut concrete, both regular and steel reinforced, conventional jackhammers and abrasive cutting saws are utilized. The resulting cutting processes are relatively slow and labor intensive and therefore have a correspondingly high expense. Furthermore, considerable concrete dust is generated during the processes which is a significant problem when radioactive hot cells and processing canyon structures need to be razed. Radioactive hot cells are used in the nuclear industry for various functions in the handling and manufacturing of radioactive nuclear fuel. When the cells become obsolete, they must be removed from service and suitably dismantled and safely stored. The use of conventional jackhammers and abrasive cutting saws therefore present a substantial problem in safety since prolonged exposure to radiation is undesirable, and the release of radioactive dust must be contained.
Similar problems exist for cutting non-radioactive concrete such as found in roads when access to underground pipe is required, or in bridge repair where road beds and support structures must be replaced. And, tunneling and mining operations also typically require cutting of stone using jackhammers, saws, and drilling bits along with other types of equipment. Associated with all these cutting methods is high noise levels which is also a problem.